


Palpitar

by selectexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, Fluffy, M/M, kaisoo kids
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selectexo/pseuds/selectexo
Summary: Onde Jongin sentia seu coração palpitar mais forte pelo seu coleguinha, Do Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Palpitar

Foi em uma quarta-feira.

Onde as árvores pareciam mais floridas e os bichinhos animados, o dia estava feliz e o céu totalmente azul.

Foi naquela segunda que o pequeno Jongin acordou com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse prestes a ganhar o brinquedo que vira na televisão e implorou para que seus pais lhe dessem.

O garotinho estava elétrico, não demorou para levantar de sua cama, nem mesmo ficou com um bico por conta de sua preguicinha matinal, tomou o seu café da manhã sem reclamar do leite e, ainda por cima, estava todo empolgado, conversando com seus papais.

— Nini, meu filho, o que aconteceu com você hoje? Algum bicho te mordeu? — Perguntou sua mãe, com um sorriso radiante em ver seu pequenino daquela forma.

— Mamãe, eu tô muuuuito animado. — Respondeu o garoto de quatro anos de idade, depois de engolir o cereal que tinha colocado em sua boca, SOZINHO! — Porque… Porque hoje tem a hora de brincar na escola, a tia disse que a gente vai poder brincar por mais tempo agora, porque todo mundo tá quietinho, mamãe.

Escutou o seu papai rir na cadeira ao seu lado.

— E o senhor está indo para escola só pra brincar, Jonginnie? — Era nítido que o homem estava brincando, contudo, a inocência do pequeno fazia com que ele não fosse capaz de perceber aquele fato.

Jongin cruzou os braços, fez um bico e negou com a cabeça freneticamente.

— Não, papai! Eu estudo também, mas é que a minha cabeça pode doer muito se eu estudar tanto. A Sohye, minha coleguinha, disse que se a gente estudar muito assim a dor de cabeça pode ficar pra sempre… sabia, papai? Não posso estudar muito, tenho que brincar também. — E, mais uma vez, seus pais riram, não aguentando a fofura de seu próprio filho, que explicava aquilo como se soubesse do mundo inteirinho enquanto estava com o seu pratinho na mesa, usando um babador de ursinho por cima do uniforme e segurando sua colherzinha de plástico em uma das mãos, e a sua boca estava um pouco suja por conta do cereal que comia.

— Então tá bom, senhor dor de cabeça. Termina de comer pra gente ir. — Disse sua mãe, se aproximando e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do pequeno, que apenas continuou tomando seu café da manhã, para que seguisse a mais um dia de aula na escolinha.

  
  


🐻🐧

  
  


As perninhas balançavam porque seus pés ainda não conseguiam alcançar o chão, enquanto estava na cadeira da sala de aula. O pequeno estava sentado quietinho em seu lugar esperando a tia começar a aula, enquanto seus coleguinhas continuavam fazendo uma enorme bagunça.

A tia Sunhee disse que eles tinham uma novidade naquele dia e que estava esperando o momento certo para anunciar.

Bem, quando um novo rosto, com os olhinhos grandes e curiosos apareceu na porta da sala, um tanto quanto encolhido segurando a mão de uma mulher, Jongin entendeu qual seria a novidade do dia.

Ficou um pouco agitado porque oras… era um novo coleguinha. Quem não gostava de coleguinhas novos? Era mais uma pessoa pra brincar de pique-esconde, pega-pega, e para Jongin, quanto mais crianças era melhor.

A tia foi até a porta e agachou para conversar com o novo pequenino, que tinha um bico em seus lábios, parecia que até mesmo começaria a chorar a qualquer momento. Porém, conversa vai, conversa vem, o menininho finalmente soltou a mão da mulher que parecia ser a sua mãe e segurou na mão da professora, que se despediu da outra moça e se direcionou com o pequenininho para a frente da sala, enquanto ele mantinha sua cabeça abaixada.

Todas as crianças da sala retornaram imediatamente para seus lugares e lançaram seus olhares curiosos para o novo garotinho na sala, que ainda olhava para o chão, tímido.

— Crianças, a nossa incrível novidade chegou! — A professora anunciou. — Esse é o novo amiguinho de vocês, digam olá para ele.

— OLÁ AMIGUINHO! — As crianças disseram em uníssono, claramente animadas, inclusive Jongin.

No mesmo instante, o garotinho levantou a cabeça e observou a sala, ainda um pouco calado.

— Não quer falar seu nome para seus novos coleguinhas? — Disse a mulher, ainda segurando a mão do pequeno, e ele assentiu fraco. — Fala pra eles, meu amor.

— Oi... Eu sou o Kyungsoo. — Disse tão baixinho quanto o seu tamanho, porém, Jongin foi capaz de escutar, pois estava sentado na primeira carteira da sala.

— Acho que eles não escutaram. Pode repetir? — A mulher pediu, e Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça, com vergonha, negando freneticamente.

— SEJA BEM-VINDO, KYUNGSOO! — Anunciou Jongin, animado, então, as outras crianças imediatamente concordaram com o Kim.

No mesmo instante, a professora sorriu para Jongin e depois voltou a olhar para Kyungsoo.

— Tá vendo? Eles gostaram de você. — O pequeno assentiu. — Jongin, ele pode sentar do seu lado?

Ah… mas era claro que ele podia! Um coleguinha novo e ainda por cima ia ser sua dupla de lugares? O dia não podia melhorar mais?

— Sim, tia! — Sorriu, empolgado.

Kyungsoo caminhou, segurando firme na sua mochilinha de carrinhos, que parecia que era maior do que ele mesmo e então, arrastou a cadeira e se sentou, quietinho no mesmo lugar, enquanto Jongin ainda o olhava com um sorriso no rosto, esperando que eles virassem grandes amigos.

— Oi, eu sou o Jongin. Kim Jongin e eu tenho quatro anos. — Mostrou os dedos, fazendo o número quatro. — E você?

O outro garoto o olhou e assentiu fraco.

— Quatro. — Respondeu, ainda com o tom de voz baixo.

— Ahh, também? Isso é tão legal, Kyungsoo! — Disse o Kim, batendo palminhas. — Você gosta de brincar de quê?

— Eu gosto de pintar.

Pintar… Eles teriam aula de artes naquele dia. Kyungsoo iria ficar feliz.

— Pintar? Eu gosto também, mas não tanto… Mas, eu gosto, eu gosto.

Aquele coleguinha era tão quieto, Jongin não estava acostumado com pessoas quietas, até porque seus outros coleguinhas eram muito barulhentos, mais barulhentos do que ele próprio, mil vezes mais barulhentos. Às vezes seu ouvido chegava a doer.

— Crianças! Vamos ao nosso exercício de hoje. — A tia se levantou, segurando alguns papéis de ofício nas mãos e começou a caminhar, colocando um deles em cada mesa. — O nosso tema de hoje é natureza. Eu quero que vocês façam um desenho de algo que vocês acham bonito na natureza, seja uma flor, um bichinho, qualquer coisa. Usem a criatividade de vocês, pequenos.

Jongin pegou a sua folha e não precisou pensar muito antes de começar a desenhar.

Não percebeu as horas passando, completamente concentrado em seu desenho, quando viu, já estava tudo pronto e com o marrom totalmente presente em sua obra.

Jongin desenhou um ursinho, até porque ele amava ursinhos e ele mesmo era um ursinho, como sua mãe lhe dizia.

Chamou a tia e logo esticou para que ela visse.

— Tia, gostou? Tá bonito? — Perguntou, orgulhoso.

— Meu Deus! — Ela exclamou, com as mãos no rosto. — Que coisa linda, Nini. Tá muito lindo.

— É… É porque eu amo ursinhos, tia. Eu tenho váááárias coisas de ursinhos, tem uma blusa que a mamãe comprou que tem um urso muito bonito assim na frente. — Passou a mão na barriguinha, para mostrar onde era o local. — Eu gosto muito dela, sabia? — Assentiu. — E, ah, tem o babador de ursinho também, eu amo muito ursos, são os bichinhos mais lindos de tooodo o mundo.

— São lindos mesmo, meu amor. — A mulher sorriu. — Kyungsoo, como está seu desenho? Podemos ver.

O outro menino quietinho levantou o seu olhar e assentiu fraco, esticando o papel para que vissem o seu desenho.

Se depararam com um pinguim bebê desenhado no papel.

— Que lindo, Soo! — A mulher sorriu, enquanto Jongin também começou a sorrir vendo o desenho de seu novo coleguinha. — Você gosta de pinguins que nem o Jongin gosta de ursinhos?

— Sim. — Assentiu, logo depois apontou para o desenho no papel. — Esse é… Esse é o Happy Feet bebê.

— Você se parece um pinguim! — Exclamou Jongin, como se tivesse feito a maior descoberta de todo o universo. — Porque você é pequenininho e fofinho igual a um pinguim.

A tia riu em resposta.

— E você é grande por um acaso? — Questionou.

— Não! Por isso sou um bebê urso. Mas, eu tô mudando de ideia agora que vi esse desenho bonito do Soo, tia… — Disse sério, como se fosse algo de extrema importância. — Eu acho que os pinguins são muito bonitos também, igual aos ursinhos, eles dois são os mais bonitinhos do mundo, você não acha, Kyungsoo?

O menor assentiu, olhando para o desenho de Jongin.

— Vejo que vocês vão se dar muito bem, meninos. — Sunhee falou com um sorriso radiante no rosto. — A tia vai ali e depois se precisarem de alguma coisa podem me chamar, tá bom?

— Tá. — Jongin assentiu rápido.

Depois ele se virou para Kyungsoo e viu o garoto observando o seu desenho.

— Você gostou, Kyungsoo? — Perguntou, sem rodeios.

— Gostei. — Respondeu, assentindo.

— Pode ficar com ele se quiser, de presente pro meu novo amiguinho. Eu gostei muito de você já. — Disse Jongin, animado e feliz.

— Tá bom. — O outro respondeu, parecendo mais felizinho. — Toma, fica com o meu.

E parecia que Jongin ia explodir de tanta felicidade naquele momento. O Kim pegou o papel, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto e logo abraçou Kyungsoo apertado, como se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente do universo inteirinho.

— Obrigado pelo presente, Soo, ele é muito lindo. Eu vou guardar pra seeeempre! Ele vai ser tão importante pra mim que nem quando meu papai compra frango frito pra eu comer vendo desenho na televisão. Ah! Eu tô muito feliz, você gosta de frango frito?

E naquele momento, Kyungsoo finalmente abriu um sorriso, fazendo o coraçãozinho de Jongin se alegrar e palpitar.

— Eu gosto muito.

— Então, um dia nós vamos comer juntos um balde inteirinho de frango frito. Promessa de dedinho? — Perguntou e o outro abriu um sorriso radiante mais uma vez.

— Promessa de dedinho. — Kyungsoo grudou os dedos dos dois de uma só vez.

Não tinha nem uma hora que haviam se conhecido, mas talvez eles só sentiam que aquilo seria para sempre.

  
  


🐻🐧

  
  


Jongin estava deitado no sofá de casa, enquanto sua mãe estava no outro, mexendo no seu notebook.

O pequeno estava se sentindo estranho, ele estava com saudades de Kyungsoo, o seu melhor amigo da escola. Os dois sempre brincavam, lanchavam e faziam os deveres juntos, eram completamente inseparáveis, ainda mais porque o coraçãozinho de Jongin sempre palpitava de felicidade todas as vezes que via o seu melhor amigo.

Porém, naquele dia ele estava um pouco triste, estava triste porque queria ver Kyungsoo, queria brincar com ele, mas ele não estava ali e seu coração doía.

— Mamãe… — Chamou, manhoso. — Eu estou com um problema.

— O que aconteceu, meu pequeno? — A mulher perguntou, preocupada.

— Meu coração tá doendo.

— Doendo? Mas por quê? Alguém te machucou? — Continuou com o tom de voz preocupado.

— Não mamãe, é porque… eu tô com saudades do Soo, esse é o meu problema, mamãe. — Fungou, se sentindo realmente triste. — Ele faz o meu coração bater assim, muito forte e eu fico muito feliz, mas hoje eu tô sentindo uma dor porque eu gosto tanto dele, mamãe.

— Você gosta dele, meu filho? — A mulher disse, se levantando do seu lugar e sentando ao lado do pequeno.

Jongin assentiu. — Gosto muito dele. Ele é muito legal e fofinho, e a risada dele me deixa muito feliz, eu tô com saudades do meu amiguinho, mamãe. Tá doendo.

— Calma, meu amor. — A mulher sorriu, terna. — Amanhã você vai ver o Soo e isso vai passar.

— Mas é que eu… eu não aguento, eu quero muito ver meu amiguinho. — Reclamou, realmente muito triste.

— Não tem nada que possa fazer agora que possa matar a saudade dele? — Sua mamãe perguntou.

Ele fungou e pensou por um tempinho, depois assentiu.

— Então vai lá, amanhã está quase aí e você vai ficar felizinho de novo, tá bom?

— Tá.

O pequeno Jongin se levantou do sofá e foi até o seu quarto, abriu sua mochilinha e tirou um papel de lá de dentro. Abriu a folha e viu o desenho do pinguim ali, sorrindo logo em seguida.

O pequeno pegou o papel e deu um pequeno beijinho no mesmo.

— Eu gosto muito de você, Soo.

E gostava mesmo, porque seu coraçãozinho não parava de palpitar forte em seu peito de jeito nenhum. Talvez era algo bom no final de tudo, não era?

  
  


🐻🐧

  
  


**_12 anos depois_ **

  
  


Jongin estava apaixonado e sentindo seu coração palpitar mais uma vez.

E tudo poderia estar muito bem, tudo tranquilamente bem. Isso se a pessoa que ele estava apaixonado não fosse seu colega de turma, que costumava ser seu melhor amigo na escolinha, porém, não era mais tão próximo de si como antes.

A questão era que Kyungsoo mudara de escola assim que começaram o primeiro ano do fundamental. Jongin se lembrava muito bem o quanto tinha chorado assim que começou o novo ano e seu companheiro de todas as horas não estava mais lá.

Os anos se passaram e ele mudou de escola, para começar o seu ensino médio em um lugar novo. E bem, quando estava dentro da sala de aula e viu aquele garoto de olhos grandes, usando óculos e com o cabelo que cobria a sua testa, Jongin quase que teve que se segurar para não cair no chão com tudo.

Foi amor à primeira… Não, quer dizer, foi amor à segunda vista.

Porém, antes ele era a criança mais animada e falante, já na adolescência ele não conseguia ser muito daquele jeito. Mas, ele tentou, tentou falar de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse um cumprimento realmente bastante sem graça. Se lembrava muito bem daquele dia fatídico.

Kyungsoo estava com seu amigo, Jongdae, sentado na sala enquanto os alunos saíam para o intervalo.

Os dois costumavam ficar dentro de sala sempre juntos e conversando como se não houvesse amanhã, eles pareciam bastante próximos.

Jongin estava determinado, iria falar com Kyungsoo, mesmo que seu coração estivesse batendo feito louco no peito, o que era engraçado porque apenas sentiu aquele sentimento por uma pessoa em toda a sua vida, mesmo com o passar dos anos.

Se aproximou de fininho e quase parou de respirar quando chegou perto da mesa e a atenção foi logo para si.

— Ahn… Oi. — Acenou. — Oi, er… Eu não sei se lembra de mim, acredito que não. — Riu. — Mas…

— Oi, Jongin. — O Do o cortou, com um sorriso fraco no rosto. — Claro que lembro de você, mas pensei que tivesse raiva de mim, ou sei lá, por isso não disse nada com você antes. — Riu, enquanto o moreno arregalou os olhos. Raiva dele? Jamais. — Como está?

— Tô bem… — Sorriu. — E você? Quanto tempo…

— Bem também. — Respondeu. Jongin tinha certeza que suas mãos estavam suando. — Esse é meu melhor amigo, Jongdae.

— E aí? — O outro disse, simpático.

— Oi. — Jongin falou, ainda sem graça por estar ali..

— E aí? Ainda continua sendo o devorador de frango frito? — O Do perguntou, brincalhão. Porém, Jongin pôde perceber Jongdae lhe dando um cutucão de leve, mas Kyungsoo ignorou.

Jongin riu.

— Sim… O mesmo de sempre. — Coçou a nuca. — E você, ainda continua o grande pintor de sempre?

Kyungsoo sorriu abertamente para si, igualzinho no passado.

— Eu me viro quando posso. — Riu.

Depois, um silêncio matador se fez parte ali, até que Jongdae tossisse e Jongin acordasse pra realidade de uma vez.

— Ah… Então, eu tô indo, é… — Assentiu, cruzando as mãos na frente do corpo. — Foi um prazer falar com você de novo Kyungsoo e te conhecer também Jongdae… — Coçou a nuca. — Até mais! — Acenou e saiu da sala quase que correndo e morrendo de vergonha.

Desde quando tinha se tornado um idiota que não era capaz de manter nem mesmo uma conversa? Ah… Que vergonha, Kyungsoo deveria estar rindo da sua cara com seu melhor amigo.

Que vergonha, que vergonha.

Porém, Jongin não imaginava que dentro da sala, Jongdae implicava com um Kyungsoo completamente corado e sorridente por finalmente a sua paixão o ter notado novamente...

  
  


🐻🐧

  
  


Era o dia dos namorados e Jongin não podia se sentir mais triste do que naquele dia.

Por que ele tinha que ter tanta vergonha? Ele nunca conseguia ter um diálogo normal com Kyungsoo que nem antigamente… Era tão estranho. Por que ele tinha que crescer? Por que os hormônios começaram a fazer ele se tornar um idiota tímido? Ele não fazia ideia, mas odiava completamente aquela situação.

Suspirava fundo enquanto entrava na sala e se direcionava para o seu lugar de sempre, no fundo da sala.

A rotina era a mesma, ele sempre sozinho, fazia seus deveres, falava com uma pessoa e outra e depois ia para sua casa. Até porque, Jongin não era um garoto de muitos amigos.

Contudo, naquele dia houve uma novidade. Assim que chegou em seu lugar, pôde ver um papel ali, com algo escrito nele. Não se segurou e pegou o bilhetinho, quase surtando ao ver o que estava escrito.

**Fique na sala quando tocar o sinal pro intervalo. Preciso conversar com você :)**

Suas mãos começaram a tremer. O que era aquilo? Quem queria falar consigo? Por quê? Ele tinha feito alguma coisa?

Sentou-se no seu lugar e continuou encarando aquele papelzinho como se ele fosse um bilhete premiado. Será que alguém ia se declarar pra ele? Ou será que alguém não ia com a cara dele e ia bater nele? Mas, tinha um sorrisinho no final, então a pessoa não deveria estar tão brava assim.

Passou o resto das aulas tentando se concentrar e falhando miseravelmente, porque queria descobrir logo sobre o que aquilo se tratava. Não via a hora de tirar sua curiosidade de si.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, Jongin sentiu seu coração bater forte no peito e repensou se era uma boa ideia continuar mesmo na sala ou sair de lá, mas… ele deveria encarar aquilo, porque depois ia acabar morrendo de tanta curiosidade. Então, continuou sentado em seu lugar, enquanto os alunos iam saindo, um por um da sala.

E bem, quando a última pessoa que restou foi Kyungsoo caminhando até a sua mesa, Jongin sentiu como se tivesse se esquecido de como era realmente respirar.

No mesmo instante, o Kim se levantou afobado da mesa e andou até Kyungsoo, segurando o papel em sua mão e depois mostrando para ele.

— Foi você? — Perguntou de uma vez.

O Do assentiu, com um sorriso fraco no rosto.

— Fui eu sim.

Jongin automaticamente cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo, como costumava fazer sempre.

— Então, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou, preocupado.

Kyungsoo abaixou a cabeça e riu.

— Não é nada grave, quer dizer… não sei se é. Depende, mas eu acho que não.

O Kim não disse nada, só continuou o encarando, ainda esperando uma resposta de Kyungsoo. Ele não estava entendendo nada. Como assim depende? Quê?

Mas, então, algo aconteceu...

Kyungsoo ficou na ponta dos pés e selou os seus lábios nos de Jongin por meros segundos, mas aquilo já foi mais do que o suficiente para Jongin quase desmaiar ali mesmo.

Tipo… O QUÊ?

Não teve nem tempo de pensar direito, pois o Do se afastou e mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de soltar de uma vez o que pretendia dizer.

— Eu gosto de você. — E depois de dizer aquilo, não conseguiu ficar no lugar, encarando o Kim. Kyungsoo saiu correndo da sala, cheio de vergonha e deixando um Jongin paralisado no mesmo lugar.

E bem, com seu coração palpitando forte da mesma forma que sentiu dentro do seu quarto quando era pequeno.

  
  


🐻🐧

  
  


Jongin foi mais cedo para a aula naquele dia, correu igual a um desesperado para não chegar atrasado como costumava fazer muitas vezes. Não tinha dormido direito pensando no que deveria fazer para responder Kyungsoo, mas se o amor da sua vida estava dizendo que gostava dele, ele teria que agir imediatamente e não ser um bobo.

Decidiu fazer algo simples, por fim.

Pegou um post-it de cor rosa e escreveu com o piloto o que desejava.

  
  


**_Eu também gosto de você <3_ **

**_Quer sair comigo depois da aula?_ **

**_Sim ( ) Não ( )_ **

  
  


Foi até o lugar onde Kyungsoo sentava e colou o papel dobrado na mesa, esperando até que o garoto chegasse.

Jongin abaixou a cabeça por longos minutos. A sala ia enchendo e nada de Kyungsoo chegar, até que depois do que parecia uma eternidade, o garoto de cabelos negros e óculos entrou na sala, com a cabeça abaixada, parecia até mesmo um grande déjà vu, pois ele estava claramente com vergonha.

Contudo, ele foi até o seu lugar e paralisou completamente ao ver o papelzinho ali. O pegou com todo o cuidado do mundo e jogou a sua mochila de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa. O abriu e leu o que estava escrito, abrindo um sorriso radiante no rosto logo em seguida e direcionando o seu olhar para um Jongin completamente nervoso no fundo da sala. O Kim retribuiu o sorriso, deixando o outro garoto claramente desconcertado.

Kyungsoo se sentou rapidamente no lugar e pegou o seu estojo, tirando a caneta de lá e rabiscando algo no papel, depois, o colocando de volta em seu bolso.

As horas se passaram, contudo, Jongin e Kyungsoo sempre pegavam um olhando para o outro no meio das explicações, e desviando os olhares quando era pegos em flagrante. Porém, da última vez que viu Kyungsoo o encarando, o moreno sorriu e piscou, fazendo o Do ficar claramente envergonhado.

Mal podia esperar para chegar ao final da aula.

E quando o sinal tocou mais uma vez, Jongin caminhou direto até a mesa de Kyungsoo, novamente decidido em ter a sua resposta daquela vez.

Jongdae sorriu ao vê-lo ali e decidiu dar privacidade para os dois, pois sabia muito bem o que estava rolando.

— Aqui, toma a sua resposta. — Kyungsoo disse sem rodeios, esticando o papel para Jongin, que o abriu, afoito.

**_Eu também gosto de você <3_ **

**_Quer sair comigo depois da aula?_ **

**_Sim ( ) Não ( ) É o que eu mais quero (X)_ **

Deu uma risadinha alegre e encarou Kyungsoo, radiante. Se sentindo como de volta na infância, quando o viu sorrir para si pela primeira vez.

E bem, naquele dia, Jongin e Kyungsoo deram seus segundo, terceiro e quarto beijos. E também, começaram a traçar sua pequena eternidade juntos.

  
  


🐻🐧

  
  


**_7 anos depois_ **

  
  


O apartamento estava uma bagunça, mas, Jongin tinha que tentar lidar com aquilo por um tempo, até porque mudanças sempre eram complicadas.

Chegou com duas sacolas do restaurante que foi à noite, só para comprar algo para que ele e seu noivo pudessem finalmente comer.

E era óbvio que seria seu famoso frango frito.

Chegou em casa e deu de cara com Kyungsoo em pé em frente ao balcão da cozinha, quando parecia estar pensando em algo. Jongin se aproximou de fininho e deixou as sacolas em cima da mesinha, logo depois rodeando a cintura de Kyungsoo por trás e enchendo a sua cabeça de beijinhos. E em resposta, seu noivo começava a gargalhar com aquela surpresa tão recorrente.

Era a melhor sensação do mundo inteiro ser feliz daquela forma com quem ele tanto amava.

— Foi rápido hoje. — Kyungsoo comentou, se virando e deixando que Jongin o imprenssasse de leve na bancada, enquanto deixava selares demorados em seus lábios cheinhos.

— Estava vazio. — Disse, cheirando a pele alva do pescoço alheio com cheirinho de sabonete. Kyungsoo tinha acabado de tomar banho.

— Ainda bem, estou morrendo de fome. — Kyungsoo fez biquinho.

— Estou sempre cumprindo a promessa de frangos fritos todos os sábados. Sou o melhor futuro marido do mundo, não acha? — Jongin perguntou, convencido, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Deixa de ser bobo! — Kyungsoo respondeu, dando um tapa no braço de Jongin e com seus óculos escorregando pelo nariz, porém, o Kim logo fez questão de colocá-los no lugar novamente. — Mas, sim, acho que você é o melhor futuro marido do mundo, o melhor pra mim.

E o coração de Jongin palpitou forte mais uma vez, não se segurou e deu um beijo demorado em Kyungsoo, que não protestou em momento algum. Passaram alguns minutos daquela forma, até que o Do separasse os lábios, parecia que tinha algo a dizer.

— Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa. — Empurrou Jongin de leve que respondeu com um muxoxo. Ele gostava tanto de ficar agarradinho com Kyungsoo daquela forma… — Olha só isso!

O Do voltou segurando um pedaço de papel, que fez Jongin ficar surpreso por seu noivo o ter encontrado.

— Sério? — Perguntou.

— Sério? Quem tem que perguntar isso sou eu. — Riu. — Não acredito que guardou meu desenho esse tempo inteiro.

Jongin suspirou, fazendo um bico logo depois.

— Claro que eu guardei, eu te amava desde aquela época. — Disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Kyungsoo sorriu, terno.

— Então eu acho que também te amava, porque guardei o seu esse tempo inteiro, da mesma forma. — O Do respondeu, tirando outra folha do bolso e mostrando o desenho de urso que Jongin fez.

Os dois pareciam dois idiotas com sorrisos gigantescos no rosto.

— Acredita em destino? — Kyungsoo perguntou.

— Acredito todo santo dia, senhor pinguim. — Jongin respondeu, arrancando uma risada alta de seu noivo.

— Então somos dois, senhor urso. — Retrucou, colocando as folhas em cima da bancada novamente e se aproximando de Jongin mais uma vez. — Eu te amo, pra sempre.

Jongin acariciou o rosto alheio, como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. E, na verdade, era mesmo.

— Eu também te amo, Soo. Pra sempre.

E bem, naquele instante, dois corações palpitavam da mesma forma, desde o primeiro dia, até o último.

E eles não podiam desejar sensação melhor para si mesmos.


End file.
